A new Branch of love
by GlowFox838
Summary: Willow and Oz develop into a new stage of love when she has to tend to Oz's every need and always be by his side
Buffy the vampire slayer-Oz and Willow fanfiction

 _ **Oz woke from the temperature of his body shifting, the result of this was that a few drops of sweat fell down his brow merely missing his eyes. Oz jumped at the erupting noise coming from downstairs, at first he thought it might be willow because usually she can't get to sleep as it such a warm time.**_

 _ **Oz looked out the window he thought about the cycle of the moon and then gathered that tomorrow night it will be a full moon. His nerves suddenly kicked in he was worried that he might get hurt again.**_

 _ **Last time it was a full moon Oz had caught his leg on the sharp end of the cage and broken it, as soon as he had changed back willow came down and called the ambulance and Oz was rushed to the hospital he was there for over a week he had three surgeries to put his leg back in place, but that was only one month ago and the doctors said it would be at least 3 before he could walk properly on it so he was still on crutches but since he had come back willow had been helping him too as well as Xander and Buffy.**_

 _ **Oz pulled the covers off himself preparing himself to stand that was when Willow entered the room she came straight over to him and helped him stand. once he was standing Oz reached for his crutches willow passed them to him. Once he had his crutches Willow helped him get dressed and they headed out to do their classes at collage.**_

 _ **Because Oz struggled to get around he had a wheelchair at school so usually Giles would push him round to all his classes, an added bonus is he didn't have to do Mr. Benwiks PE class. Sometimes he liked the PE but often it would be something like netball he liked the hockey but Oz (being so quiet) didn't complain, he just sat and watched while the rest of the boys in the year did the 4 laps of the Astro turf, He rolled himself down the hill towards Mr. Benwiks he stopped next to him "well your lucky this week aren't you" Mr. Benwiks said to Oz "yes sir."**_

 _ **After the PE class Oz had maths. Oz often struggled with maths so he would have an extra fifteen minutes after school to help him, mind you he wasn't that bad he was only in set three at least he wasn't in set five or something. After maths Giles came to get him and they went down to meet the guys in the activity hall.**_

 _ **3:20**_

 _ **When Giles and Oz arrived in the activity hall they saw Buffy and Xander but no Willow "huh, Buffy do you know where Willow is?" asked Giles "oh Willow just went to get some water from the cafeteria" Buffy replied "oh, do you know how long she will be?" Oz questioned "nope" Buffy answered.**_

 _ **When willow finally arrived she ran straight to Oz and kissed his forehead, then she took over Giles' job of pushing Oz and then everyone decided to go and walk around campus and just chat. The Scoobies rarely got to just talk usually they will be interrupted by some mentally insane freak, but his time they were especially aware of all the crazy freaks, considering Oz was now confined to a wheelchair and crutches.**_

 _ **5:00-Friday Night**_

 _ **It was one hour until Oz was going to change, Willow helped her lover down the steps to the cage and Oz rested his crutches on the side and stepped in. He knew that Willow was scared, He could smell it, "it will be fine" Willow said to Oz, wishing she knew for definite, she was scared, and he was scared too, he just wished that Jordy never bit him.**_

 _ **7:30-Saterday morning**_

" _ **OH MY GOD OZ!" Willow screamed as she looked at the site before her, her lover was lying in the corner of the cage with a large gaping gash along his forehead, it ranged from his hair-line through his eyebrow to the bottom of his eye, "BUFFY!" Willow shouted as she opened the cage door and helped Oz put his clothes on.**_

" _ **Oh jeez" buffy said as she sprinted down the steps toward the cage, she immediately stopped when she saw how big the gash was. "Oz can you see anything?" Willow asked him, "yea but my right eye vision is really fuzzy" he replied, "well we can't get the hospital involved again, you know how many questions we got asked last time even Giles agreed never again" Buffy said studying the wound, "THAT'S IT!" Willow said making Oz wince as the volume hurt his ears "we will take Oz to Giles, he can help, he is good with medical stuff" Willow said more calmly this time.**_

 _ **Slowly the world the world began to spin around him eventually it all faded away**_


End file.
